


The Feeling

by spaceve



Series: Random One Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Narcissa Malfoy invites Charlie Weasley to her annual ball, you never know what might happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, places, etc. used or mentioned in this story. I also don't own Justin Beiber or his song lyrics.

"Hello, it's so great to finally meet you," he said, shaking my extended hand.

"Oh, I can assure you that the pleasure is all mine," I replied, noticing how his strong calloused hands elicited a strange feeling from me when I held them. "I'm so glad you could make it."

_You are to me, a part of me just like anatomy. You're pulling me. You're pulling me in like you're gravity._

"I'm so glad you invited me. If I'm being completely honest, I was actually very shocked when I received the invitation."

"Well, I am not my husband. And I just hope that I can get along with you and your family at least half as well as Draco gets along with your sister."

"Oh," he chuckled deeply, causing Narcissa to shiver. "They do get along quite well."

"Yes, I can only hope that we will get along that well one day."

"Care for a dance?" Charlie asked, holding his hand out for her to take.

Narcissa, incapable of resisting the touch of his hands again, obliged.

_I'm notorious for thinking you're full of beautiful instead of hollow._

They shamelessly danced for most of the night, sharing stories and laughs, ignoring the other hundred, or more, people in the room. At midnight, she sadly broke away from him to escort a few of her guests out. A few guests quickly turned into all guests, and Narcissa and Charlie were soon left alone.

"One more song before I depart?" he offered.

Narcissa smiled, "Of course, Mr. Weasley."

"How many times have I told you to call me Charlie?" He smiled back.

"Many, but I think Mr. Weasley sounds sexier."

"Are you pretending I'm one of my brothers?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh, yes, Ronald was always so dashing," she rolled her eyes, causing Charlie to laugh.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, shyly, biting his bottom lip.

"Oh, like you had to ask," Narcissa said before grabbing him by the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss herself.

 _Sugar on your lips, it's hard to kill.  
Jagged like a pill, so hard to swallow._

Later that night, they lay next to each other in Narcissa's bed, very naked and very sweaty.

"We should do this more often," Narcissa stated, breaking the silence.

Charlie chuckled, "Yeah, that was probably the second best sex I've ever had."

"Second best," she scoffed, hitting his arm lightly. "I'm always the best," she purred, pulling him into another kiss.

_Am I in love with you?  
Or am I in love with the feeling?_

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 429
> 
> A/N: Woah, that was my first Narcissa x Charlie but I was really feeling it, so…


End file.
